Acnologia the God sin of destruction
by Quigunfurce
Summary: The story of the seven deadly sins continues with my own version of it of course and this is as far as I how check no OC or OOC's in this story. Now imagine what the story of the seven deadly sins would be like if the was a eighth sin and what if it just so happened to be everyones favorite black dragon, Acnologia himself. Well lets find out and it's my first story so bear with me.


p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either Fairy Tail or Seven Deadly Sins because all credits goes to the respected owns and creators, Nabaka Suzuki and Hiro Mashima./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"This will take place after the events of the anime so sorry if there is something I miss or there are any characters from manga I didn't remember, manga characters won't be appearing unless I am told about how they could further improve the story. Oh, and just to note that I am skipping the starting part, where they all get their medals and so on. Otherwise please know that I am completely new to the fanfiction genre concerning writing my own story duo to only ever reading others rather than making my own before now and so without further ado here is my first fanfiction, so I hope you like it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"DRAGON THOUGHTS/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dragon speech"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Dragon thoughts"/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Magic/Spells/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Human Thoughts/span/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;""Character speech"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"(author notes)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 1: Meeting the big bad Dragon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Our story begins in the kingdom of Liones, where the legendary Seven Deadly Sins were made known. Recently there had be a smaller civil war between the holy knights and the seven deadly sins, where the holy knights were led by the scheming Hendrickson that using demon blood was making a fast-growing army of demon blood enhanced holy knights to take over the kingdom, or that is what he was making our heroes believe while they were fighting him. But enough of, what happen in the first season. We currently find our favorite gang climbing a rather tall and huge mountain, and why would they be climbing a mountain in the middle of nowhere, well that's a good question, so why don't we find out. They had all been requested by King Bartra to kill a dragon, that was said to be terrorizing the south part of Liones. They were told that the dragon was very dangerous, so dangerous in fact that not even Dreyfus or Hendrickson could take it on. King Bartra had specifically told all not to engage in battle with the beast, duo to the report stating that its power is nothing to merely shrug at. The was even a legend about this very dragon. The legend went that it once a very long time ago had destroy an entire kingdom in a single attack. But legend described not only that one show of the dragon's power but there were more, some of which that described its power as immeasurable and unrivaled by even the most powerful of knights, wizard and so on. There was even a mentioning of it striking fear in to all the races even the feared demons and respected Goddesses of the Goddess race. The name was never mentioned in the legends though, only the dragon's titles were and there were quite numerous and the most famous were, the black dragon of apocalypse, dragon king and the destroyer dragon. The most famous of all the dragon's titles was, the doom bringer. Now in general dragons were strong and powerful creatures already, but for a single dragon to gain this kind of reputation, could only mean one thing and that was that, even though it doesn't say it in the history books, it was this very dragon that end the war between the races with what many to this day called, the war ender. The dragon was however not heard from again in over 2500 years after the great war. Some thought that the beast had suffered grievous wounds that had killed it a long time ago, but those who knew better said that it simply was tired and decided to take a rather long nap. It wasn't until about 500 years ago that, the beast was seen again and seeing such a powerful and mythical creature return after so many years, people began to fear that if that terrifying creature could return then perhaps other dreadful creatures would return as well. But enough about legends and the past, let's continue with the story. They were almost at the top of the mountain, when Meliodas the leader and captain of the Deadly Sins thought that something wasn't right, so when they made to the top Meliodas gave his friends the signal to stop. When he was sure he had their attention, he spoke "alright listen up guys before we just go and charge straight into whatever is waiting for us, I want to make two things clear" he finished by holding up two fingers. "First we will attack as a group in that way no one is left alone and second if I suddenly get the feeling it's too dangerous in there I am ordering you all to fall back am I understood" he finished seriously. Now to say the sins were shocked, would be an understatement, no they were indeed shocked by how serious Meliodas was acting. In truth none of the sins could remember the last time Meliodas was this serious about anything. They were then and there all serious, not because they were told that they would be getting orders like when they were serving as knights. No, they were serious because they had only ever need to be serious, when Meliodas was serious himself. Naturally Meliodas was never this serious simply because he didn't need to be. Most of the time Meliodas could just avoid taking things or people seriously. But there were of course exceptions and even though there were they were very rare cases, considering that Meliodas and the others were as powerful as they were renowned. When Meliodas was sure it had settled in their minds, gave them the signal to get ready to begin. They slowly began their approach on a large cave that was in front of them. When they were just at the entrance to the large cave they heard an earsplitting roar that pushed all the sins back just with the blunt force of the roar. Slowly, but surely a massive form began to become visible in the darkness and then two large white, beady eyes became visible as the form began to come out in the light. To say that the thing that was big would be an understatement, no the thing, no the dragon to be more correctly was humongous, considering it made Diane look small heck even puny. The beast as it could be described was black as the blackest of black with, what looked like blue tribal markings, with smooth scales and angel like wings that looked like they could make hurricanes just by beating them once. This was what came out in response to that there was seven, eight if you counted the pig (em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"A/N Elizabeth and Hawk join in on the quest because when don't they in the anime/em), and now Meliodas really regretted allowing Elizabeth to come along, he didn't really care about Hawk. The Dragon let his gaze sweep over each of them while thinking, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;""so these insects/span /strong(A/N he sees all humans as insects or pest or whatever the hell you consider something that should just be exterminated) strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"are the reason I woke up, well at least I will get a meal out of them, though I guess the only real meal here is that little giant girl but I guess they will have to do"./span /strongEven though he could tell that they all had quite the amount of magic, except the pig of course, he didn't even care why it was here to begin with, but he didn't complain too much I mean it just meant that he had a free meal. The first person that were gathered on the mountain top, minus the dragon of course to come out of his/her shock was surprisingly Hawk. He brought the others out of their surprise when he started to speak, which surprised the dragon as well. "Meliodas you never said anything about fighting a dragon and not to mention one that big". Meliodas having come out of his shock answered, "I didn't know we would be fighting a dragon either, well I don't remember if we were told it was a dragon", while rubbing the back of his head, while having a sheepish expression on his face, that vanished as fast as it came when the dragon started to move again. He looked down on all of them and as his gaze swept over them once more, it stopped on a face that he hadn't seen in many years. It was then that he remembered and then he, to the surprise of the humans and pig, spoke. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""It has been a long time hasn't it Meliodas". /strongAll eyes were then and there directed to where Meliodas stood still at a rock. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""What is this, has the war really taken your tongue or don't you remember me little boy". /strongMeliodas stood still trying to remember just who or what the dragon in front was to him, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"where just where have I heard that voice before and why does it sound like he knows me so well?/span/em Elizabeth being caught by curiosity suddenly asked, "um, excuse me mister dragon uh sir but do you know sir Meliodas". The dragon's heads suddenly turned to towards Elizabeth and stared at her with his large beady eyes, whilst he suddenly spoke, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""that is none of your business little girl so just keep out of this unless you want to become my dinner alongside that little pig next to you". /strongHawk having just heard that he was thought to be a simple meal decided to act as he usually does, going around claiming that he is far from a simple pig instead a powerful being, saying. "Just who do you think you are talking to, I am the amazing and great Hawk captain of the leftovers order". What happen then made all gathered shocked for the third time (A/N I don't keep count) that day, the dragon started to laugh or as the others gathered thought to be some kind of roar gone wrong repeating over and over again. Then after having finished laughing the dragon spoke again, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""so not only can the little walking, talking snack bark but it can also roar, albeit a quite pathetic roar". /strongHearing the dragon speak like that then finally made Meliodas piece everything together. He then looked up on the dragon and spoke, "now I remember, everyone thought that you had received a wound that had killed you, I guess that they were wrong". The following answer was surprising, strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""WHAT?". /strongNot only was it surprising but also very, very loud so loud that everyone gathered had to cover their ears to stop their eardrums from popping. When he was done he turned his full attention to Meliodas and if it didn't scare him before then it definitely did now, as he could practically feel the murderous intent radiating from the massive dragon before him, though, what he said next was again quite surprising. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""So, tell little brat,  
how are your brothers and your other friends and comrades?"./strong It suddenly looked like Meliodas had been frozen solid, where he stood. His response was clearly spoken though and yet it was obvious that when he spoke with it was with grief. "They are not among the living anymore". When he was done he looked down with a solemn look. Elizabeth being perhaps the most sympathetic, when it came to Meliodas, went to by his side, while Elizabeth was comforting Meliodas, Diane decided to try her luck and asked the dragon a question that the others probably also were thinking. "Um, excuse me uh mister dragon, but where do you know Captain from?". While she spoke, it was clear in her voice that she worded it cautiously as to not anger the being that made even her feel small. The dragon turned his head to look at her and decided to answer her question or that was at least, what they were hoping. strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;""Well since you ask so nicely little girl, I guess it only be fair to explain how Meliodas and I know each other, since it seams he won't be able to answer anytime soon". "I will only say this once, but that should suffice since it will be short and to the point, I trained him and his comrades"./strong Now this was a surprise, especially since it didn't seam like the dragon was lying and honestly, why would he, it's not like he would gain anything from it. Everyone's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the wave of some kind of dark yet ominous power emanating from somewhere in the distance. (A/N why don't we see what it is.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Somewhere in the distance. The reason for the ominous presence that just made itself know to all in the kingdom of Liones, was Hendrickson. Now some of you might be saying that he is dead and that he can't be alive, well then you would be mistaken (A/N if you didn't pay attention to just after he was defeated then go back and watch, what happened just after Meliodas used his revenge counter or if you have been watching and following the second season, well then you should know that his is alive and just what his is doing or rather what he has just done.) What we find little Hendrickson doing is using the special keys he had acquired to break the seal that was in front of him. As he was breaking the seal, he began to notice his demonic appearance and power slowly being siphoned by the seal and then just as he was completely returned to being a human again, the seal broke. In the first minute or so nothing happened, and then suddenly there was a massive out burst of pure, untamed power. Hendrickson, having not expected this big out burst was caught off guard and thrown back by the force alone. As he was gathering his bearings, he took notice of the new presence standing next to him. When he looked up to see just who it was, well he was indeed shocked, because it was the one person he never thought he'd see again, "Dreyfus?". "Well done, the ritual is complete". Hendrickson was in the midst of standing up, when he noticed something on Dreyfus's face, "you. . . that eye and marking". He wasn't allowed to finish as Dreyfus spoke, "as gratitude for your services, I'll refrain from killing you". Dreyfus then followed up saying, "you can go where you please". Hendrickson was of course confused by what he was said and tried to ask what he meant, "Dreyfus! What are you talking about?". Just, when he finished asking that question, he for the first time truly felt the malice and power coming from the dark beings coming up behind him. Hendrickson slowly began turning his head to see, what is was that gave off such a terrifying presence, and what met his eyes were nine beings. As he was turning his head, Dreyfus began to speak. "It's been about 3000 years, hasn't it, my clansmen?". The voice that answered gave Hendrickson chills that ran up and down his spine for each word said by that person. "3000 years you say? I wonder if he is still alive, that Meliodas. Hendrickson finally having turned enough to get a good look each and every individual, focused on who had just spoken and was shocked to see the individual looked strikingly like Meliodas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"And that it for now and if you would like me to continue this story then pls leave a few reviews and pls avoid as little flaming as possible, plus I would like to be notified about and gramma errors. And pls leave a like if you enjoy it and of course want more./span/p


End file.
